Try Again
by AlexiaReed16
Summary: This is a story of Alexia Reed in a struggle to forget her supernatural life. But on the way she is dragged back into the supernatural world when not only vampires start to take interest in her but also when Jacob Black imprints her and she on him. Story starts around Eclipse.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi, my name is Alexia Reed. I come from a long line of a werewolf family, by my father's side. I have five older siblings and three younger half-siblings. Yeah that's alot of kids I know. My 'mother' was married to a man named Robert Reed. he was one of the best hunters out there. That's until I was born. I was born on the 25TH of December 1993 at a hospital in Spain. That was also the day that Father died. His mission was to keep me safe from another werewolf name Carlos La Cruz. After my father's death, my mom moved away to America after that to keep me safe and keep on the Hunter line. She taught me and my siblings how to hunt. It's actually kinda funny that a werewolf hunting other supernatural creatures.

Here she married a man named Greg Miller. We live in my father's hometown La Push, WA. After that it was straight to South America. There 'mom' decided she wanted two more kids and then she was done. My so-called 'mother' always treated my siblings like prince and princesses, not that I am jealous, but little old me was treated like crap while my siblings would get cars, phones, clothes and toys, I would get the privilege of cleaning the basement/training room and let me tell you something that is disgusting. So when I turned 9, guess what I did? Did you guess, if you did good if you didn't I'll tell you right now.

**I RAN AWAY.**

I was so happy, I moved up back to America and met one of dad's old friend's kids, Dean and Sam. they took in and acted as if I was there little sister. I loved living with them it was so nice to be wanted, we always moved around so I didn't have a stable school, but I was smart enough to not always be at school. So we always hunted together. We hunted things like demons, wendigo's, vampires and even 'skin-crawlers' also known as shape-shifters.

About six months ago we managed to track down La Cruz , unfortunately we ran into my Siblings they told us to stay away, but of course I don't back down easily and we went and found La Cruz. But of course my siblings were there fist, but they made perfect distractions. So I took my chance and attacked him, first it mas a kick in the back and then I shifted. We fought to what had seemed like hours but was only minutes, until I managed to get a good grip on his neck then he went limp.

After that I had to talk to my siblings. At first they yelled and cursed at me about how it was their kill and some crap like that, until I had enough and screamed to get their attention. When I finally managed to calm them down I told them that I was done with the hunting business and that I was going to try and live a normal life and then I just walked away. Even Sam and Dean were surprised about that, but they understood that I was done.

So now you can read about how I have to **TRY AGAIN.**


	2. Starting a New Life

**Alexia's POV**

I pull into the drive way of my new home back in La Push, Washington. I don't remember much but I know I was raised here for three years of my life. After my dad was killed my mom moved us here so we can have a head start in a new life. But then she moved us to South America. So now I have a new start at life. I want to make the best about living here there is so much to see (other than the trees). I already love my new house, it was a biggish (is that even a word?) smallish house with about five bedrooms, perfect size kitchen, huge living room, an alright dinning room, a huge basement, an okay attic, seven bathrooms (six upstairs and one downstairs) and a study/library room.

I looked at my house and sighed before getting out of the car and locking it, then going to the door while searching through my purse for the keys. I **have** to remember to connect the house keys to the car keys. I finally found just before I hit my face in the door. I fumbled a bit with the keys before managing to open the door. I walk in the house only to see lots and lots of boxes just sitting there waiting to be opened. Ugh, great.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

"Well there's no better time then the present." Again I am to lonely, but oh well.

I started in the kitchen putting the pans, bowls, glasses, plates and silverware (which reminds me I have to take a look at the town called Forks) were it's supposed to be. I am done pretty fast in there considering I don't have any food with me. So I went to my room, it was the biggest bedroom in the house. It had light blue walls and there was a queen size bed with Dark blue, black, electric blue and white covers and next to it a white nightstand. In one corner there was a table, I think it's for my laptop. in the other side there was dresser and next to it was another table with a mirror, must so I can do my make-up. I keep looking around and spot a white door, I went up to it and open it and see it was my walk-in closet. I got out and kept looking around the room and I spot another white door. I went and open it to see my bathroom. I then decided to go back downstairs and get my things.

* * *

After five trips up and down the stairs, I managed to get all my things upstairs. I started with my bags (which where full of clothes) and started unpacking. Then I took my clothes in my closet. I went to the dresser and put all my underwear, bras, socks, towels in it and at the last one I put some shirts and a hoodie I 'borrowed' from Sam and Dean and under those I put a knife and gun. I know you might be thinking: 'why does she still have those with her?' Well, they might come in handy. So after I finished with that, I go and unpack my boxes ( I'm to lazy to name the items).

After that I go to the living room and unpack the little things that are in there like photos and glass trinkets, I even hid another gun in there. I then put the pillows on the sofa and then unpacked the varies movies I had. I plugged in the t.v and telephone.

I went back upstairs to my study/library room. When I walked in I saw a lot of boxes. I knew I had a verity of books, but I never thought about how much. And now I had to unpack and place the in the shelf. I then took my time looking around the room, the walls were lavender colored, the shelves were white and there was s big black table on the side of the window with a computer sitting on it. I signed and started muttering curses, I was too lazy to do this, but of course I need to do it today or else I won't do it all.

* * *

After that I went out on a mini shopping trip, I went first to a supermarket to buy some food. While I was in there a got a lot of stares, I guess they knew I was new around here, but do they have to stare it is so rude. I just kept walking through the isles and looked around for what I needed. Ugh, why can't I have a genie and wished for the food to appear.

At the end of the trip I walked around and went in a couple of stores. I bought a couple of sketch-pads and some new paints. I went in a bookstore and saw a book about local legends, so me being a Hunter got curious and bought the book. I looked around and saw a couple of 'normal' books and bought them too. When I walked out I also saw an antique shop. I walked in and saw lots of things that were very eye-catching. One thing that really caught my eye was a necklace with a wolf-pendant hanging on it. It was made of gold. So I liked it so much I bought it.

After I was done with that I just enjoined the view that the town gave. I walked around and saw a poster saying that there was an animal shelter and that they allowing people to come and adopt animals. I stood still for a moment, I had a dog when I lived with my 'mother', she was a true beauty, a completely white pit bull. I loved her , because she was my only friend at the time. She was there for me when I got scared. So having a dog or two might help me.

* * *

When I arrived home, I felt as if I ran around the whole fucking country. I finished unpacking the grocery and went upstairs to put my other stuff away. I took my time in the bath, I needed to relax a little. After I was done, I went and put on my favorite black tank-top and my blue short-shorts. I went to my bed and practically threw myself on the bed. I wrapped myself in the warm blankets and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I knew that every time I went to sleep I won't be dreaming. i have never dreamed of anything, not even how I would fell if I killed La Cruz.

But now I felt darkness surround me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Do Your Worst

**Alexia's POV**

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

What the hell is that sound. That's what I'm thinking when I hear a beeping noise to my side. I groan but still I wake up and hit the alarm clock to make it stop, I look at the time, 4:50, Ugh curse my slim body. I have a figure to keep so I have to get up every day around 5:00 o'clock in the morning, go on a 30-45 minute walk or run, come back home, choose an outfit, take a shower, get ready, eat a granola bar, brush my teeth and do whatever I got to do.

So I just came back from my 'walk' and I go straight to my closet. When I walk in I immediately go to the hangers where there's all my long sleeved shirts. From all the variety I choose a dark blue long sleeved V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans with my black combat boots and my dark blue hoodie just because I think it's gonna rain today. Oh who am I kidding it rains all the time here.

I get in the shower and take my time rubbing my scalp with my strawberry scented shampoo. After I'm done I wrap myself in the towel and then proceeded to dry my hair, than I just used the straightener and straighten my hair so that it didn't curl back up.

After I'm done putting on my outfit I walk to my mirror and put on a light colored lip-gloss and some eye shadow. I then went to the mirror to check myself out. The girl I saw in the mirror had jet black hair, perfect olive skin and an hour glass figure, but the only thing that stand in her way from looking full Quileute is her bright electric blue eyes. I got my eyes from my mother.

After inspecting that everything is ok I go downstairs and grab a granola bar and ate it quietly, then I went upstairs and brushed my teeth.

I go straight to the garage to my 2010 Ram 1500, you might be thinking what the hell is a girl doing with that kind of a car? Well I never liked those girly little cars, I always liked big cars or race cars, hell I even participated in street racing. But in other words I love my truck so don't mess with me.

I got in my car and started my 10 minutes' drive to hell or better known as high school.

When I finally get there I got different stares from people. And I didn't even got out of the car yet, so they don't know if I'm a girl or a boy. But I'm sure there thinking I'm a boy, so let's surprise them. I got out of the car and this is what I heard:

'Check it out, the drivers a girl'

'Man, she's hot'

'I'd like to tap that ass'

'I'm sure her boobs are fake'

'I heard that she's a slut'

Oh hold the hell on. A minute ago she didn't even know I was a girl, now I'm a slut. Ha, she better watch her back cause I'm gonna make her suffer one way or another.

I walk over to the administration office and see s lady that look like she is in her forties, wearing glasses and has a couple of gray strand of hair in her dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm new here and I would like to get my schedule." I said.

"Oh, hello dear. What's your name?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Alexia Reed." Was my short reply.

"Oh here's your schedule, the map of the school, your locker number and combination. Your teachers need to sign this and at the end of the day bring it back here." She said, flashing another smile.

"Thank you." I said and flashed my own smile.

"You're welcome. And have a nice day." She said

Okay what kind of classes do I have: **( I don'tknow how things work in America so…)**

AP Math

AP History

AP Science

AP Creative Writing

LUNCH BREAK

AP Biology

AP Honors Communications

AP French

Gym

I know what you're thinking: How come all of my useful classes are AP? Well I guess I'm just that smart. But really I didn't cheat or anything I just never found it hard to learn. I must ave gotten my brains from my dad because I sure as hell didn't get it from my mom. Whatever mom puts her kids in harms way just to get revenge is not smart, just plain stupid.

And plus Sam taught me a lot of things so I don't really think I will go dumb for a while.

So here I am School, do your worst


End file.
